


Attention Whore - Leafnision

by butterflyjake



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Onision - Fandom, Twitter - Fandom
Genre: ATTENTION, Hate to Love, M/M, Opposites, Twitter, YouTube, attention whore, attract, calvin just wants gregs attention but it turns into more ok, dms, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyjake/pseuds/butterflyjake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onision and Leafy have had their fair share of youtube drama in the past, but what happens when Greg realises all Leafy wants is his attention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. are you insane like me?

Greg was bored. He'd just uploaded a new video on his main Onision channel, a great video he thought. It was a response to Leafyishere's rather brutal roast of him, which contained some rather debatable facts.

He'd always wondered about Calvin. He had seemed to have suddenly rose to fame without really having a clear backstory or many friends in the youtube community. He was just some teenager that liked to make roast videos and unlike Onision, rarely showed his face. 

Maybe he was insecure? He said he didn't like Facecam videos but never really delved deeper into why. After reading a couple of his tweets it seemed that he didn't get much sleep either. This was typical of a teenager, especially with his internet fame, but were there any other reasons why he didn't sleep? His videos were all filmed in the dark too, why was that? Why couldn't he make videos in the day like most youtubers?

Had he had a bad past, or was he still stuck in a bad life? Onision hadn't exactly had a great past either, but he hadn't let it get in his way.

Determined to find out more, Greg looked through his twitter and watched a couple of his facecam videos. His audience really enjoy that? 

Greg sighed. He was thinking way too much about this Leafy guy. It was weird, he'd never really thought about another youtuber so deeply.


	2. i didn't realise

Calvin was scrolling through twitter, reading dumb fangirl tweets and liking the occasional one he found amusing, when suddenly he was bombarded with tweets saying that the one and only Onision had made a video response to his roast.

He had got what he wanted, Greg's attention. Even if it wasn't positive, Greg knew who he was and had probably watched some of his videos.

Smiling to himself, he went to Onions channel and clicked on the link, immediately seeing the clickbait video title and the image of him "crying".

He watched the entire video, thinking about how stupid it was and how it had already got so many fucking views. He didn't like the fact that the video,that obviously took him little to no effort to film or edit, was already drawing in so many viewers. 

Scrolling through the comments, he laughed at the hate responses from his repltillian army. As crazy as those guys were, he had to admit he was thankful for them.

As much as he disliked Onision and this stupid reaction video, he had to admit the guy was pretty unique in his response to his rants as usually people roast him back or create more drama. 

The only thing left for him to do now was to think of an epic way to reply to this god damn video, in a beautifully provoking way as he wanted as much of Greg's attention that he could have. Why? He wasn't sure.


	3. cute???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAMELESS SELF PROMO please check out my insta @/butterflyleafy :)

Calvin desperately wanted to do another video about Greg but he didn't want to seem like the attention seeker that he was, so he layed low for a while.

Well, low until the Onion boy tweeted a particually spectacular tweet about all the viewbotting drama that pissed him off so much.

After everyone in existence told Calvin unblocked Greg and checked the tweet, only to freeze up and flush red.  
"People are saying Leafy viewbotted to get famous... but you're forgetting how far being cute can take you."

how.  
far.  
being.  
cute.  
can.  
take.  
you.

Greg called him cute? That must be for the fans. Surely? But then again, he had made a fair share of videos about Calvin in the past, maybe he really did think that of him?


	4. sliding into the DMs

Calvin decided he had to talk to Greg. He needed to do it now whilst Greg still had his attention on him. Or at least, he assumed he has his attention on him. 

Cautiously, he clicked on the DM button. It's now or never he thought.

calvin: Hey. Cute, huh?

Calvin immediately regretted sending it. Shit. Shit. Shit. But before he could go back, Greg replied.

greg: You unblocked me?

calvin: You can't answer a question with a question, Greg. 

greg: You can't tell me what to do, Calvin.

Calvin had his attention. He felt butterflies in his stomach. What should he respond? Did Greg think he was weird? Would Greg think he was weird? 

He could just imagine Greg's voice as he said Calvin. The thought of that alone made Calvin just want to melt.

Oh shit.

He was really thinking about this Onision guy. A little too much.


	5. sassy

Calvin replied. 

calvin: yeah i can. im the bigger youtuber.

greg: that is debateble

calvin: im also the better youtuber

greg: that is even more debatable

calvin: so. why'd you call me cute?

greg: its the truth, cal

Calvin's stomach lurched at this. In a good way. Greg really thought that? He was probably just messing with him. But how could he reply to that?

calvin: that's gay. don't call me cal

greg: coming from you, cal

calvin: stop calling me that!!! 

greg: why? cal ;)

calvin: idk, i guess its kinda creepy

Calvin loved this nickname, especially because it was from Greg. But Greg didn't need to know that.

greg: dude, im literally onision. what did you expect?

calvin: tru 

greg: so can you answer my question now

calvin: what was your question again?

greg: why did you unblock me?

calvin: o


	6. sleep

Calvin: uh  
Calvin: because  
Calvin: idk i just wanted to talk to you

Greg: oh okay, fair enough

Calvin: don't think about it too much, Cuck boy

Greg: shut up you fucking reptile

Calvin: tRiGgErEd

Greg: ...

Oh god, had Calvin fucked up? Would Greg think he's weird now?

Calvin: uncalled for?

Greg: uncalled for

Calvin: oops

Greg: anyway  
Greg: what's up

Calvin: well i should be sleeping but i can't

Greg: wait so the whole "i never sleep" character is actually, like, real?

Calvin: yeah???

Greg didn't believe he didn't get any sleep? Did the rest of the internet think that too?

Greg: oh ok. why don't you sleep? 

Calvin: i just fucking can't ok?

Greg: sensitive subject?

Calvin: yeah  
Calvin: im sorry for snapping at you

Greg: i'm sorry, too


	7. response

Calvin: greg what the hell is your new video?

Greg smiled to himself. Calvin had watched his video? 

Greg: what, the delete your channel one?

Calvin: yes!!!

Greg: oh. did u enjoy my impression of you?

To be honest, Calvin loved it when Greg impersonated him. Even if it was completely inaccurate.

Calvin: no. it was "soooo cringey!"

Greg: but i defended you with keemstar tho :'(

That was the other reason Calvin loved this video. Greg told Dramaalert to specifically delete their channel. 

Calvin: tru  
Calvin: i'll credit you on that 

Greg: finally. is he actually sueing you? or are you gonna sue him?

Calvin: honestly, i really dont know. im kinda confused right now. and with the whole youtube strike thing, i have a lot on my plate right now

Greg: oh yeah i heard about that strike  
Greg: coming from me, your supposed "worst enemy" i didn't think you deserved that strike

Calvin: oh, thanks man :)   
Calvin: it'll be you next

Greg: ugh, jokes aside it probably will be

Calvin: i'll unite forces with you against youtube if i get one


	8. blocked, again

Greg: calvin and greg against the world

Calvin: yeah

Greg: god the fangirls would go crazy

Calvin: haha i didnt even think of that 

 

the next day

@Onision: Leafy is not my type. He's cute but... ...he's nothing like Dan.

Calvin: im offended 

Greg: oops

Calvin: im nothing like dan?

Greg: well, i didnt know you cared ;)

Calvin: you chose that rat over me

Greg: dude

Calvin: i hate you

Greg: calvin it's just a tweet

Calvin: bye bitch

you are no longer able to send messages to @/Leafyishere


	9. come back

Greg: calvin

Greg: cal

Greg: come back

Greg: please

Greg: im sorry

Greg: caaaaalvin

Greg: cal

Greg: :(


	10. insults

Calvin: wow you really are desperate

Greg: your rude

Calvin: you're*

Greg: oh my god the reptilian king knows grammar too??? 

Calvin: get wrekt  
Calvin: im CRINGING^

Greg: memelord

Calvin: cuck king

Greg: reptilian hoe

Calvin: emo boy

Greg: lizard fuck

Calvin: gay loser

Greg: attention whore

Calvin: o shit  
Calvin: got me there


	11. lazy

Greg: what?

Calvin: nothing.

Greg: you really are an attention whore, aren't you?

Calvin: dude coming from you  
Calvin: you've made loads of videos about me

Greg: yeah but im not the one whose lazy channel thrives off other people

Calvin: i am not lazy!  
Calvin: take that back

Greg: aww is poor calvin mad? boo hoo. welcome to the real world, kid

Calvin had to admit, he was kinda upset by this. It hurt, and it hit him hard. He hadn't expected this sudden outburst. This was not the kind of attention he wanted. Greg thought he was lazy? 

Calvin: i have nothing to say to that

Greg: you know, for the internet's biggest cyberbully, i didn't think you'd be so sensitive

Calvin: what is your problem? i wanted to be friends with you and all you do is be a moody prick


	12. attract

Greg: leafyishere and onision, friends? dude it would never work.

Greg: we're polar opposites

Calvin: opposites attract

message read.


End file.
